


More Then a Kiss

by Lastsyns



Series: Amnesia [8]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Amnesia, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastsyns/pseuds/Lastsyns
Summary: After walking in on Jack and Ianto the Doctor is ready to try something new.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness
Series: Amnesia [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/374783
Kudos: 23





	More Then a Kiss

There were many changes that Jack had to get used to during his time of caring for the Doctor. Eating habits, the inability for the Doctor to speak clearly and his tendency to throw a fit when agitated were just a few. The hardest one for Jack was the lack of privacy he now had as every waking moment was now filled with a Time Lord who demanded his attention. Now, he had never been a completely private man but he couldn't even bathe half the time without a lithe body pressed against him and demanding to share his hot water. He also had to contend with the fact that he couldn't just have sex with his lover whenever he wanted to. Jack had always been an overly sexual man as during the fifty-first century it wasn't a taboo subject. People there used sex to relax, procreate, release frustration, or just general fun. It was a hard but necessary adjustment as now, they had to plan their activies around the Time Lord sleeping or being in the garden. It was a sacrifice Jack was willing to make to keep the Time Lord happy and healthy but he still longed for moments like this to be more common again. 

"Ianto," Jack moaned as he sat in his chair. Ianto was kneeling in front of him, his mouth wrapped around his cock with a finger pressing on his prostate. He ran his finger's through the Welshman's hair as Ianto took him particularly deep in his mouth swallowing around him. Jack swore under his breath closing his eyes as he fought not to find his release. Even if the pleasure was pushing him close to the edge he wanted to have Ianto bend him over the desk and have his way with him first. Opening his eyes again, he was surprised to see that the Doctor had now joined them. He was standing in the doorway watching the way Ianto's head moved. He tilted his head to the side as his brow furrowed. Jack opened his mouth but before he could say anything the Doctor slipped away as quietly as he arrived leaving Ianto none the wiser to the fact that they had been being watched. Alone again, Jack took a hand full of Ianto's hair pulling him upwards. Ianto willingly obeyed as Jack pushed their mouths together tasting himself on Ianto's lips as he kissed him deeply. Ianto's finger was still in his body and he groaned as he rubbed his prostate providing him pleasure. 

"Take me," Jack groaned breaking the kiss. 

"What was that?" Ianto wondered as he carefully added a second finger.

"I swear the next time you are in this position I will make sure you don't cum for hours if you don't stop teasing me," Jack threatened. Ianto rolled his eyes not believing the threat. Still, he removed his fingers allowing Jack to stand. Jack braced himself on his desk as Ianto removed behind him. He heard the familiar click of the lube cap being opened and the slick sound of Ianto applying it to himself. A moment later he felt the thick head of Ianto's cock pressing against him and entering his body slowly. It burned slightly and Jack relished in the feeling as he pushed back allowing Ianto to enter him with ease. Ianto didn't hold back, knowing Jack could take it as he began to thrust into Jack's body holding his hips tightly. Jack held himself with one hand as he moved the other between himself and the desk. Wrapping his hand around his own cock, he moved it quickly. 

"Ianto," he practically screamed as he fell over the edge spilling himself against the desk and tightening around the cock buried in his body. Ianto kept trying to thrust through Jack's orgasm but it caused him to follow Jack shortly after. He held himself deep in Jack's body as he filled him with his own release. Spent, he pulled out slowly allowing Jack to straighten up. Jack turned kissing him deeply again with their trousers still around their ankles. Breaking the kiss they both straightened their clothing before getting back to their work. Ianto seemed surprised they weren't interrupted by the Doctor and Jack didn't bother to tell him the Doctor had been watching them again. 

The rest of the day proceeded like normal. They finished their work and then Ianto made dinner while Jack spent time with the Doctor. After they ate they settled down to watch the telly for a few hours. He waited until the Doctor was yawning before taking him up the stairs for the night. The Doctor didn't fight as he was stripped of his clothing and the two of them had a quick shower before bed. He then dressed in his pajamas with little help. Jack could see the confusion on the Doctor's face as he was taken to his own room but yet again the Doctor didn't question it, trusting Jack completely and knowing he could always crawl into Jack's bed later if he woke during the night. 

"Goodnight, sweethearts," Jack told him. 

"Stay?" The Doctor requested patting the bed next to him. 

"Of course," Jack agreed. He climbed onto the Doctor's blankets laying on top of them. He didn't plan on staying past the Doctor falling asleep as Artemis could lay with him and keep him warm after that. He looked for the big white dog and found her lying innocently on the floor beside the Doctor's bed. Once Jack left she would be on the bed but for now she followed her training. Distracted by the dog, he didn't notice the Doctor leaning up until he felt lips pressed against his. He kissed the Doctor back softly breaking the kiss quickly. 

"I love you," the Doctor informed him. 

"I love you, too," Jack answered him immediately. 

"Kisses?" the Doctor wondered. Jack leaned down kissing the Doctor again. He was confused when the Doctor pulled away but smiled as he felt lips pressed against his chin. He was curious what the Doctor was up to as he then kissed Jack softly on the neck and then the chest before kissing his stomach. Jack's eyes went wide in surprise as the next kiss was placed directly on his groin through his trousers. 

"What are you doing?" Jack asked him. 

"Giving you kisses," the Doctor responded matter of factly. He kissed the fabric again and Jack could feel himself hardening. Still, he wasn't sure how to respond as he didn't want to scare the Doctor off. The Doctor had to feel the hardness through the pants but he didn't seem to care as he kissed Jack a third time. Jack gasped lifting his hips slightly as the Doctor looped his fingers into the top of his pants and trousers pulling them down in one go to expose his cock. The Doctor didn't move as he stared at Jack's hardness for a moment before reaching out and touching it gently with one finger. He poked it, his tongue pressed to the roof of his mouth as he seemed to study Jack. 

"Are you alright?" Jack inquired. The Doctor nodded as he leaned down kissing the head of Jack's cock. Jack's hips jolted and the Doctor reacted immediately. He put both hands to Jack's hips holding him down as he looked the Captain in the eyes. 

"Stay," he pleaded. 

"I promise I'm not going anywhere, sweethearts," Jack breathed. Satisfied with his answer the Doctor leaned down near Jack's cock again. His tongue poked out of his mouth and Jack braced himself as he felt a gentle lick. The Doctor smacked his lips then did it again. He wrapped his hand around Jack's member then licked the head. Jack almost came right then and there at the feeling. He didn't dare move, though, as the Doctor put his mouth over the head sucking lightly. He made a face pulling back then kissed Jack again. He seemed unsure what to do but was determined as he tried it again. Jack couldn't hold back as he felt his release quickly nearing. He reached out running his fingers through the Doctor's hair. The Doctor smiled at him as he tried again. His technic was sloppy but just the fact that he was trying to provide Jack pleasure was enough. 

"I'm going to cum," Jack warned him. He wasn't sure whether the Doctor cared or even knew what he meant as he kept it up. Jack groaned deeply as he found his release in the Doctor's mouth. The Doctor pulled away, his face scrunching as he spit it out into the trash bin. 

"Yuck," he informed Jack. 

"Sorry, I tried to warn you," Jack responded. Jack reached down pulling his own trousers up as the Doctor watched on. Once he was dressed brown eyes met his. 

"Can I have a banana?" the Doctor wondered. Jack couldn't help his bark of laughter at the simple request. 

"Of course you can," Jack agreed. No longer as tired, the two of them scrambled out of bed in search of a banana.


End file.
